miss_alice_is_the_devilfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery
Avery is one of the main characters of Miss Alice is the Devil. He is one of the few remaining demons left alive after Demon and Human war that took place 300 years prior to the start of the series. Personality Being infatuated with Alice, he is rather nervous around her and loses his calm when she gets too close to him. When Avery was a child, he spoke in an emotionless manner due to the fact he was constantly abused. After being saved and taken in by Sir. Lancelot, he gradually became happy and became able to interact with others. History As a child, Avery was raised in an orphanage that used Avery and the other children in there as test subjects. One day, Sir. Lancelot infiltrated the orphanage in a disguise and saw the abused children. One of the workers takes Avery as a hostage after seeing Lancelot subdue several other workers by holding a knife to his throat. Avery goes in a trance-like state and sees a lit candle wick. He then quietly utters the word "burn", activating his Demonic Powers and causing a large explosion that destroys the entire orphanage. After the smoke clears, a disguised Lancelot and Avery stand in the orphanage's ruins. Avery asks Lancelot if he came here to experiment on him as well. Lancelot replies by saying that he came there to save him, asking if Avery wants to come with him, to which Avery silently agrees. Soon, Avery was taken to Lancelot's castle. He was shy and fearful at first, but he slowly became more open to his family (preferably Alice) and more cheerful. However, because of the abuse he had to endure before, Avery occasionally lost control of his Demon Powers, wreaking havoc each time. One night, a storm occurred. He sees several crates fall on Lancelot screamed Lancelot's name and his Demonic powers activated, saving Lancelot. Avery continued to lose control of his Demonic Powers, causing Lancelot to take drastic measures. Dante sealed Avery's memories of his time at the orphanage and his Demonic Powers. Abilities The Fool: His demonic abilities, though sealed and not fully seen, are centered around the power of the word. When he invokes his powers, whatever he says comes to reality ("disappear" will make an object disappear, "burn" will cause an explosion, etc.) The ability is called Pensiero Realizzato (Realized Thought). Weapon Specialist: He's shown proficiency with the machete; easily fighting off a bunch of smugglers single handedly. His swordsmanship skills are very good. Relationships 'Alice -' Avery is good friends with Alice and has known her for a long while; ever since they were children. From the beginning of the series it is clear he is infatuated and in love with her. Their bond grows stronger through the story as she helps him overcome his fears and grow stronger. He even uses his Demonic powers in order to save her on several occasions, overcoming his fear. She is also the reason he recovered his memories of his past. 'Sir. Lancelot -' Lancelot is Avery's guardian and mentor. Being that Avery grew up in an orphanage, he never had any parents, that we know of. Lancelot is the closest thing he has to family. When Avery slowly starts to recover his memory he remembers a masked man who came and saved him from the orphanage. This man is revealed to be Lancelot who later adopted Avery and took him with him. When Avery's Demonic Powers went out of control it was Lancelot who sealed his memories, until he was strong enough not to lose control again. Avery recognizes Lancelot as the man who he must overcome, giving him a rival like title, to which Lancelot says his true rival may in fact be Luca and not him. 'Luca -' Luca is Avery's rival in life and love. When the two meet there is clear animosity between them as they argue all the time. Avery even gives him the nickname "Chickpea" as a form of teasing, though it is clear it was on good terms. Through the story Alice brings the two together and they develop a bond of friendship, and their rivalry is on better terms as well. Though they still argue, they both recognize the bond of trust between them and their mutual feelings for Alice.